The Sorrow
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Nothing in the world could compare to the pain that he has inflicted on me. In fact, I can't escape from it. Riku's POV


As I lie here, pain shoots up my spine. There the fallen angel known as Krad was smirking at my misery with bits of blood on his hands. Getting up, I bite back the pain. ' _ I have to change these sheets._' I thought, looking down at where I laid. " Get up Riku and wash up. You look like hell." Krad ordered. I wanted so much as to wipe the grin off his face. After many attempts to stand up, I finally made it to the bathroom. Holding onto the edge of the sink for support, I looked at the mirror.

The face staring back at me was guant and zombie like. Red hair, that used to be so shiny, had lost it's shine and had matted itself to my head. I am Riku Harada, 15 years old. I've been in an abusive relationship for as long as I can remember. Each day, the pain has turned into numbness. The pain subsides after a while, but then it comes back every night. It was almost a ritual to Krad, with his game he plays with me every night. The game that includes the torture of his nails, the drawing of blood, the pain.

One time I tried to escape, but he sought me out and inflicted the most pain imaginable, that when he dug his nails into my skin, I fainted from the pain. I shuddered at the thought. Every time the thoughts of running away appeared in my mind, I thought about the pain I would recieve from Krad and I stopped myself. Finally washing myself off, I exited from the bathroom to be met with golden orbs. " I thought you had ran away, my pet?" Krad smirked. I shook my head. " Good." Krad replied turning to exit the room. " You know what'll happen if you do try to run away, right?" Krad said shutting the door behind him. I broke down in a heap on the floor.

After he had left, I walked around the house, he calls ' Mansion'. Fingers brushing along the picture frames of me and Krad, the people we used to be before things changed. It surprises me that Krad used to look so happy, but now all he had left was this sick sense of humor. The door opened, I shivered at the thought of who it might be. Turning around, I almost let out a sigh when it was just Satoshi. " What is it, Riku?" I didn't say anything, but i noticed that there was a bit of gold in his eyes. I gulped and shakily replied, " Nothing, just nothing. I'm going to get dinner ready." I replied turning to the kitchen. A pair of hands stopped me and I froze stiff, the arms wrapped around me protectively and a breath was at my ear. " You didn't go out and tell anybody about this, did you?"

I shook my head vigorously. " Good." he breathed. Then he left and I fell to my knees at the loss of strength that I had just to keep my composure around him. After calming down, I walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner. That night, after dinner was consumed, I went upstairs to take a bath. Yet again, Krad was waiting by the door, making sure that I wasn't going to escape on him again. I told him countless of times, but he doesn't listen. " I don't trust you. After you escaped me the first time, I'm making sure that you don't escape the second time." Krad whispered. He sat down in the corner of the room, overlooking my bed. I stood there, unable to move as I thought about what would happen if I were to sleep.

" Go to bed, Riku. It's not like I'm going to bite." Krad smirked. I froze on the spot. '_ Of course not. You're going to agonize me to death with your pressence. You don't need to inflict any pain, just the mere sight of you makes me shiver in fear._' I thought, hesitately moving to my bed. Getting in between the silk sheets, I turned away from the blond angel. " Does my presence repulse you, Riku?" Krad replied. I didn't say anything, I just wanted to go to sleep and hopefully, Krad wouldn't make me feel pain by digging his sharp nails into my skin. Sneeking a peek over to the angel, I saw that he kept his watchful gaze at me. I quickly turned back and breathed out a shaky breath. After a second had passed, I felt the bed sink behind me. The air in my throat stayed, I didn't dare make a move. I saw a hand reached in front of my face and grasped lightly around my throat.

Krad emitted a little playful chuckle. He released my neck and placed a kiss there before leaving the room. I was thankful that he didn't do the painful ritual he would always do. ' _But I know he won't let it go tomorrow. He can't stay away without having shed my blood at least once a day._' I thought relishing this unpainful night. That night I had a peaceful one, but the next morning was one I would never forget.

I had woken up as usual but the blond angel was nowhere to be seen. Walking door to door, I could not find Krad anywhere in the household, as I finally thought I was safe from him, I spotted something blond and I turned to see Krad there. I froze, I thought that I was finally free from the pain, but I wasn't. He bid me to come to him as I hesitately did so. Once I was a few feet from him, he stripped me of my clothing in an instant and had me bent over the table that he was sitting at. With one little scrape down my arm drew a line of blood and his eyes linger on the crimson substance, smirking he made his way over to my back where there were scars and wounds of his previous torture. Krad reopened the wounds and I hissed in pain, it was like a burning sensation.

But instead of feeling pity, he thought it was funny! He liked the way I hissed in pain, enjoyed the sorrow of being his pet, his slave. Watching as the crimson blood ooze out of my wound, fingers stained of my blood. Before heading off as he always did, leaving me broken, he whispered, " I love seeing you in red. It suits you." After he was gone, i painstakingly picked up my discarded clothes and carried them to the bathroom, where I wash myself up.

Leaving the bathroom, I spotted the telephone, I desperately wanted to call Dark or even my sister about the situation, but I couldn't. I could not go through another suffering. I just walked back upstairs to my room where I stayed most of the day. Krad came back, I didn't hear as he came up the stairs and entered my room. It was late in the afternoon, and Krad had came back from who knows where. Seeing your half nakedness due to the pain of the constricting bandages, Krad smirked at the faint crimson blood that was now seeping through the white bandage. I tossed a little, causing a little alert in the blond angel. Asleep, I whispered, " Krad, come back to me. The way we were before..." Scoffing, Krad left the room.

Waking up an hour later, the sharp pain in my back brought me to realization that my wounds were still there. Sitting up, I undo the bandages, as I did so, the door opened and in came Krad. I have gotten used to him coming in during the most important times, so I didn't bother covering up my nakedness. I turned away from him, putting on new bandages on my back. Krad stepped forward and stopped my hand. I didn't look up at him, just stared away waiting for his move. " Here, I'll do it." he replied. I looked up to see that he had changed into Satoshi. Nodding, I let the blue haired man take the bandages into his hands as he wrapped them around me. " Did he... Did my other side hurt you again, Riku?" Satoshi said.

I sat there as gentle hands continue their working on the bandages. I shook my head, I didn't want to betray Krad, nor do I want any more of the punishment. I desperately wanted a way out of this house, the hold that Krad has over me. I wanted to get away from it all. But I have to do it myself, I have to find someway to get away from Krad. Looking up, I wanted to thank Satoshi, but it was too late. He had turned himself back into Krad and I quickly casted my eyes down into my lap and the smile that had formed on my lips disappeared. " Was that regret I saw in your eyes?" Krad replied, jerking my face to face him. I didn't say anything, he just left. I wanted to get away, I had to. Then a thought came to me. I bit my lip, looking in the mirror for the last time, the girl I used to be before all this sorrow. The sorrow that I have in my heart. I commited suicide that day.

Krad didn't do anything about it, but the person inside of him, Satoshi Hiwatari cried silent tears. Tears that held sorrow for me, tears that Krad couldn't shed.


End file.
